Luz interior
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: ¿Sabías que todo el mundo tiene una luz en su corazón? ¿Y sabías que hay espíritus que quieren robar esa luz? Pésimo summary XD Sonamy, Oc'sxOc's Escrito por Sonamyfanlove y Amy Rose FanGirl
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy Sonamyfanlove creando un fic con Amy Rose FanGirl.**

**Esperamos que os guste este capítulo :D**

* * *

- Jo jo jo jo mi nuevo plan para capturar a Sonic está en marcha...- dijo un hombre con un gran bigote y enorme panza.

- ¿Está seguro, Dr. Eggman? No sé si funcionará...-dijo un robot dorado.

- ¿Seguro que conseguirá atrapar a Sonic? Ya ha echo muchos planes...- le siguió un robot plateado.

- ¡Y no ha conseguido nada!- dijo un robot negro más pequeño que los otros dos.

- ¡Silencio, miserables!- gritó el hombre del enorme mostacho.- Este plan es definitivo ¡y estoy seguro de qué funcionará!- dijo orgulloso.

- Si claro, este y sus demás planes eran así. -dijo el robot plateado.

- Y todos salen igual. - dijo el dorado.

-¡Esto empieza a aburrir!- dijo el pequeño.

- ¡Silencio o mandaré que os conviertan en ceniceros! Estoy seguro de que con este plan, Sonic no podrá resistirse a mi trampa jo jo jo jo.- rió.

Los robots inseguros, asintieron y obedecieron a su creador.

Después de un largo silencio, la voz del robot negro se escuchó.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan doctor?

- El plan es simple: secuestramos a Amy y como siempre Sonic vendrá a salvarla, pero antes de que la salve, lo atraparé por la espalda con uno de mis robots.- contestó el hombre del gran mostacho mientras una sonrisa triunfante se mostraba en su rostro.

_Mientras tanto..._

Por la calle paseaba una eriza rosa de pelo largo y ropa azul. Llevaba en las manos una gran bolsa con comida.

- Jo, siempre que Amy se va a tontear con Sonic me toca a mi comprar... ¡las compras son un rollo!- decía enfadada aquella eriza.

De repente, un robot gigante apareció delante de la eriza de ojos azules. Esta, sacó su martillo para defenderse de aquel gigantesco robot pero, por más que la eriza rosa atacaba al robot con su martillo, este no sufría ningún rasguño.

En un descuido de la eriza rosa, el robo¡t golpeó con fuerza el martillo de la eriza, haciendo que a ella se le callera el martillo lejos de su alcance. El gigantesco robot aprovechó para agarrarla y así llevársela a la base de Eggman.

A lo lejos, alguien vió como ese robot se llevaba a la eriza de ojos azules, no se le podías ver la cara ya que la tenía tapada con una capucha negra. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al saber de quién era ese robot.

- Veo que el Dr. Eggman anda haciendo de las suyas, otra vez.-se dijo a si mismo el encapuchado para después seguir al robot.

Una vez el robot llegó a la base, le enseño al hombre del gran mostacho a la eriza de ojos azules. El Dr. Eggman, al darse cuenta de que no era la eriza que buscaba, se enfadó con su robot.

- ¡Esta no es la eriza que buscaba, robot estúpido!- gritó Eggman furioso, pero después de pensar las cosas bien, se calmó.- Enciérrala en una celda especial, nos será de utilidad parra llevar a cabo mi plan.

El gigantesco robot se limitó a obedecer y llevar a la eriza de ojos azules a donde el malvado doctor le mandó.

- Suéltame estúpido robot- gritaba la eriza rosa mientras se agitaba, intentando liberarse.

- Yo solo sigo las órdenes del doctor. -dijo con voz metálica mientras la agarraba.

- ¡¿Y qué haréis conmigo?!- gritó sin obtener respuesta del robot.

El robot la soltó en una celda bien segura y se fue, mientras que la eriza de ojos azules no paraba de golpear la celda gritando que la soltaran.

- Bokkun, quiero que vayas a avisar a Sonic de que tenemos a uno de sus amigos.- dijo en otra sala de la base Eggman.

- Ahora mismo doctor.-Bokkun se fue volando para ir a avisar a Sonic como le había mandado el Dr. Eggman.

_Mientras tanto..._

Un erizo azul descansaba en la rama de un árbol, hacía un rato que cierta eriza rosa le había perseguido y por fin había podido librarse de ella. De repente, sintió como alguien lo observaba y, al abrir klos ojos, se encontró con un robot negro delante de él.

- Hola Sonic. - dijo Bokkun.- Entrega especial del Dr. Eggman. - Bokkun le enseñó una especie de televisión donde apareció el Dr. Eggman.

- ¡Jo jo jo hola Sonic!- dijo Eggamn en la pantalla.

- ¡¿Qué quieres Eggman?- habló Sonic molesto.

- Quiero decirte que tengo a la eriza rosa de ojos azules, si la quieres ven a buscarla jo jo jo.- el mensaje acabó y Bokkun se fue volando dejando la televisión a Sonic, la cual, después de un rato, estalló en la cara del erizo azul.

- ¡Maldito Eggman! - dijo Sonic frotándose y moviendo la cara, quitándose así los restos de la televisión. El erizo azuul bajó del árbol y pensó en las palabras de Eggman.-"Tengo a la eriza rosa..." ¿¡Tiene a Amy?!- gritó furioso.

Sonic salió corriendo rápidamente a la base del doctor chiflado, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un ejército de robots lo empezaron a atacar. Al erizo azul no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse a aquellos robot, y así comenzó a destrozar robots con su supervelocidad.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Eggman, la eriza de ojos azules golpeaba en vano la celda en la que se encontraba.

La eriza rosa pegó su frente a la celda y paró de golpearla.

- Maldita sea... esto es inútil... susurraba desesperada. - Ese bigotudo panzudo no me dejará salir...- susurraba vencida.

De repente, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la base y, de golpe, el mismo robot que secuestró a la eriza, salió volando hasta estrellarse con la pared de la celda, causando que el cristal de la celda se desquebrajase por el golpe.

Claudia miró sorprendida la escena, sin saber que había pasado. No pudo verlo todo con claridad, porque un humo espeso la cegaba. Cuando el humo se disipó, la eriza rosa pude ver a alguien fuera de la celda, no se le veía el rostro, ya que lo tenía tapado. El encapuchado se acercó a la celda y su voz se oyó firme y clara.

- Apártate, voy a romper el cristal. -dijo el desconocido. Claudia solo asintió y obedeció a aquel extraño encapuchado.

El encapuchado se disponía a romper de un puñetazo el cristal, pero el robot se adelantó y golpeó con fuerza a aquel extraño, haciendo que se callese al suelo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la celda.

- ¿Con qué quieres jugar, eh? Pues juguemos.- en su mano derecha, apareció una espada y, con un movimiento rápido, el gigantesco robot acabó atravesado a la mitad provocando una gran explosión que, destrozó el cristal de la celda en la que Claudia se encontraba. La eriza rosa salió de aquella odiosa celda y le agradeció a aquel extraño.

- Gracias por salvarme. - dijo sonriendo.

- No hay de qué. - el encapuchado hizo desaparecer su espada para luego mirar a Claudia. - Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. -dijo serio.

- Si. - dijo la eriza de ojos azules seria.

El encapuchado sacó de su capa una esmeralda de color rojo. Agarró a la eriza rosa de la mano y con la otra sujetó la Esmeralda del Caos.

- ¡Chaos Control! - dijo para después desaparecer junto a Claudia.

Aparecieron en un claro del bosque. El extraño encapuchado soltó la mano de la eriza de ojos azules y guardó la Esmeralda del Caos en su capa.

- ¿Podría saber quién eres?- preguntó Claudia, a lo que obtuvo silencio por parte del desconocido durante un rato, para luego oírle hablar.

- Claro. - respondió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la capucha. Me llamo Astro The Hedgehog, ¿y tú quien eres?

- Soy Claudia Rose The Hedgehod. - sonrió la eriza rosa.

- Un placer conocerte Claudia. -dijo Astro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. - Será mejor que vayas al centro de la ciudad, hay un erizo azul que te va a bucar a la base del Dr. Eggamn. Ve con él antes de que vaya a buscarte y no se encuentre nada.

- Bien. -sonrió la eriza rosa. - Ya nos veremos, Astro. - dijo alejándose del lugar.

- ¡Nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas!- dijo el erizo dorado en voz alta, ya que la eriza rosa se encontraba ya bastante lejos.

_En el centro de la ciudad..._

Sonic había acabado de destruir a aquel ejército de robots y se disponía a marcharse corriendo cuando una voz lo llamó.

- ¡Sonic, Sonic!- decía acercándose una eriza rosa.

- Claudia, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado el erizo azul. - No tengo tiempo para jugar, debo salvar a Amy.

Claudia se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

- Qué tonto es este erizo...- susurró. - No han secuestrado a Amy, me habían secuestrado a mí. - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y cómo saliste de la base de Eggman?- preguntó con una sonrisa Sonic.

- Me salvó un erizo encapuchado. - sonrió Claudia.

- Ah, vale. - dijo el erizo azul con su típica sonrisa.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Amy debe de estar preocupada por ti.

- Si quieres voy sola, los super héroes siempre estáis muy ocupados...- dijo rodando los ojos.- Sobre todo tu, que nunca le haces el capricho a Amy de salir con ella.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Mejor hablamos esto en privado, ¿vale?- dijo al mismo tiempo que cogía a Claudia en brazos y se la llevaba corriendo a casa de Amy.

* * *

**Y aqui termina el primer capítulo :3**

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide: Sonamyfanlove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Soy Amy Rose FanGirl y aquí os dejo el capítulo 2 :D**

Sonic se paró en el claro de un bosque, dejó a Claudia en el suelo y, después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, decidió hablar con la eriza rosa.  
- Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos.

-Bien.-Dijo sonriendo Claudia.-Quería preguntarte, ¿que sientes por Amy?

Ante tal pregunta, el erizo azul, se sonrojó.  
- Yo... - dijo para luego salir corriendo a quién sabe dónde.  
- Veo que el erizo azul se ha ido.- dijo una voz detrás de Claudia.

Claudia volteó rápidamente, para ver que se trataba del encapuchado de la otra vez.

- Te dije que nos veríamos más pronto de lo que te imaginabas.

Claudia sonrió al verle.  
-Y tenías razón.-Dijo sonriente.-Hola.-Saludó

-Hola.- dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha. - Veo que ese idiota azul te dejó sola.

-Lo hace siempre que le pregunto lo que siente por Amy...

-¿Quién es Amy?- preguntó confundido

-Amy es mi hermana mayor, está loquita por él, pero Sonic siempre huye de ella.

-Con que se llama Sonic...- dijo pensativo el erizo dorado.- ¿Sabes que le estás diciendo estas cosas a un completo desconocido, verdad?

-Si...oh, perdona, me he puesto a divagar sin querer.-Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Astro se limitó a suspirar.  
- ¿Quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?- preguntó el erizo de ojos color rubí.

Astro se limitó a suspirar.  
- ¿Quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?- preguntó el erizo de ojos color rubí

-Si no estás muy ocupado, vale.-Dijo la eriza rosa sonriendo.

-Yo siempre ando sin nada que hacer. - dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana.

-Creí que tu también eras un héroe.-

-Ayudo a gente, pero no soy un héroe.- dijo con cara aburrida- Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-12...tengo 12 años...¿y tu?

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Mobius?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó un tanto confundido.- Yo vivo en Mobius desde que nací.

-Oh...es que nunca te había visto...

Eso es porque no suelo salir de la ciudad en la que vivo.

-Oooh ya entiendo.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo mientras se levantaba del sitio en el que se había sentado.- Me caes bien.

Claudia sonrió.  
-Y tu a mi.-

-No conozco muy bien la ciudad, llegué hace unos días aquí. -dijo después de un rato de silencio.- ¿Podrías enseñármela?

-Claro.-Dijo sonriendo la eriza de ojos azules.

-Vamos. - dijo para luego ponerse la capucha y salir caminando del bosque seguido de la eriza rosa.

Antes de salir del bosque, alguién agarró a Claudia del brazo, Astro se dió cuenta de que la eriza de ojos azules no le seguía y, al voltear, pudo ver que Mephiles agarrando a la eriza rosa del brazo.

-¡¿Que haces?!-Gritó Claudia intentando liberarse

-Tu te vienes conmigo.-Dijo Mephiles tirando de su brazo  
-¡No quiero, suéltame!-Decía intentando soltarse.

-¡Mephiles, suéltala!- dijo Astro enfadado por la presencia de aquel erizo.

-Vaya.-Dijo mirando a Astro.-No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.-Dijo con una sonrisa  
burlona.

El erizo dorado se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con Mephiles.  
- Suéltala he dicho, ¿acaso estás sordo?- dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Desde cuando te interesan las mocosas?-Dijo con tono burlón.  
Claudia solo intentaba soltarse sin oírlo.

-No lo sé... -dijo ya irritado por la actitud de Mephiles.- Lo que sé es que desde que la vi siento que tengo que protegerla.

-Da igual, yo me la tengo que llevar al cuartel general de Eggman, esas son las órdenes.  
-¿¡ese bigotudo quiere secuestrarme otra vez!?-Gritó enfadada Claudia.-¡Que te lo has creído!

-Sabía que trabajarías para él. -dijo enfadado.- Pero si quieres llevártela...- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Astro.- Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.- ¿O es que tienes miedo de que te gane?

-No, lo que yo no quiero es que mientras te doy una paliza esta se escape.

-Yo creo qué seré yo el que te de una paliza, si no ya habrías aceptado. - dijo provocando a Mephiles.

-¡Se acabó!- Mephiles empujó bruscamente a Claudia, y se puso en posición de ataque.-Cuando quieras maldito.

-Aquí te espero Mephy. -dijo en posición de combate Astro.

Mephiles empezó a golpear a Astro, quien esquivaba los golpes y contraatacaba a base de puñetazos y patadas. Pero Mephiles no se rendía, seguía atacando y esquivando los golpes.

Ambos empezaban a agotarse, tenían unos cuantos rasguños en el cuerpo.

Asta que Mephiles cayó al suelo, vencido y herido.

Astro aun se mantenía en pie, pero le costaba algo ya que él, al igual que Mephiles, estaba bastante herido.  
-Pierdes Mephiles, otra vez.- dijo el erizo dorado.

Claudia se acercó a Astro.  
-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupada

-Creo que si.- dijo mirándose a si mismo.

-Ven a mi casa, y te curaré las heridas.

El erizo dorado asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la eriza rosa.

Después de unos minutos caminando, llegaron a una pequeña casa azulada.  
Claudia sacó una llave y abrió la puerta.  
-Pasa.-Dijo abriéndole la puerta al erizo dorado.

-Si. - dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba en la casa de la eriza de ojos azules.

Claudia cerró la puerta, y le dijo a Astro que se sentara en el sofá mientras ella cogía las cosas  
necesarias para curarle.

El erizo de ojos color rubí se sentó en el sofá, le dolía todo y estaba cansado.

Claudia se acercó con un pequeño botiquín y le curó las heridas a Astro.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, muchas gracias. - contestó con una sonrisa cansada.

-Hmm...¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No, mi casa está muy lejos de aquí.- dijo mientras bostezaba.- Pero de momento, un amigo mío me deja dormir en su casa, al menos, el tiempo que este aquí.

-Bien, ¿quieres que te ayude a caminar?

-No, puedo yo solo. -dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.- Tengo que llegar a Angel Island antes de que anochezca.

-¿No necesitas que te ayude?

-No, pero gracias por curarme las heridas.

-De nada.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Si quieres, podemos ser amigos.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo creía que ya lo eramos.-Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Claro, y lo somos.- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, que mañana madrugo.

-Vale.-Dijo sonriendo. Le abrió la puerta.-Nos vemos otro día.-

-Creo que nos veremos pasado mañana o mañana. - dijo mientras salía y se alejaba caminando.-Depende de cómo tenga el día.

-¡Vale!-Dijo sonriendo.-¡adiós!-Decía mientras cerraba la puerta

Después de que caminó durante media hora, por fín llegó a su destino, Angel Island. Astro se dirigió donde estaba la Esmeralda Maestra y pudo ver a un equidna rojo muy enfadado cuando llegó.

-¿¡donde demonios te has metido!?-Preguntó furioso el equidna rojo.

-En el bosque.- respondió ignorando la furia del equidna.

-¿Y que hacías en el bosque?-Preguntó aún enfadado

-Pasear.- mintió el erizo dorado.- Pero me encontré con Mephiles y me peleé con él.- Dijo señalando la Esmeralda Maestra.- La Esmeralda Maestra debió brillar cuando yo peleé con Mephiles.

-Si, lo hizo...-Knuckles se dio cuenta de que Astro tenía unas heridas curadas.-¿Y quien te curó las heridas?

-Una chica muy simpática. -respondió.- Y antes de que sigas echándome la bronca, ¿qué tal si volvemos a casa? De todos modos, mañana protegeré por razones que desconozco la Esmeralda Maestra.

Knuckles suspiró.  
-Bien...-Dijo después de un breve silencio.

-Venga vamos.- dijo para después comenzar a caminar seguido de Knuckles.- Por cierto Knuckles...

-¿Que?

-¿No me vas a decir la razón por la que tengo que cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra?

Knuckles suspiró.  
-¿Por qué quieres cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra?

-Será porque estoy conectado a ella y por eso quiero cuidarla. Además, necesitas un descanso amigo, mañana sal y diviértete, yo cuidaré la Esmeralda Maestra.

Knuckles sonrío y asintió.

**Continuara...**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado, dejad reviews nya n.n**


End file.
